1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reflecting and/or self illuminated devices such as are useful in alerting motorists to the presence of other vehicles and road hazards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been appreciated that a flashing light is much more effective in alerting observers, such as motorists, of the presence of a potential danger, be it in the form of an oncoming vehicle, road hazard or the like. Accordingly, battery operated road hazard warning lights are known in which a light is caused to repetitively flash on and off. Reflectorized devices are also known wherein light such as from vehicle headlights is intermittently reflected to provide a flashing effect by physically moving the device. In one embodiment depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,721 (LaLonde), such movement is obtained by mounting the device against the wheel of a bicycle so that rotation of the wheel causes the reflector to oscillate back and forth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,024 (Priest) discloses a flashing retroreflective reflector in which a convex lens focuses incoming light on a retroreflective medium such as a cube-corner material. The device is designed to be oscillated such that retroreflection is obtained only when incoming light is incident along the axis of the lens.